Wolfnapped in San Francisco
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: Scott gets a call from his estranged dad asking him to come visit him in San Francisco. Scott brings Stiles along but the visit soon takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**I know we know nothing about Scott's dad. I've read things about him being abusive or an alcoholic or just a terrible dad in general. Scott lived with him for a while, why would Scott go if he was abusive or an alcoholic? I just used the idea he cheated on Mama McCall leading to their divorce, then he just wasn't there for Scott like he should've been, except for the brief time Scott lived with him.**

**Other stories in the series in order are The Red Moon, A Very Wolfy Christmas, and Wolfsbane the True Flower of Love.**

* * *

Scott loved his dad. His parents just fell apart. More specifically, his dad cheated on Melissa leading to their divorce. After his parents divorced, he went to live with him for a little while. It was only on the other side of town, but when his dad decided to leave Beacon Hills, he returned to his mom's. He refused to leave Stiles behind.

Spring break had just begun a few short hours ago. The pack had mostly gone their separate ways for the week. Jackson and Lydia had taken off to the beach. Erica and Boyd had left on a trip going who knew where. Danny had to go see some family in Hawaii for the week. For Derek though, it was just another day, another week really, since he had long since finished school. That left Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Allison.

With promises to not be all couple-y with their boyfriend/girlfriend, the four of them set out to find something all of them liked to do. They ended up at Scott's playing videogames. Strangely enough, Allison wasn't fond of games such as Call of Duty. They all looked at her as though she had two heads when she expressed that. They found it strange since she knew how to handle and gun and she was an expert archer.

They soon found out that she was a pro at games o n the Wii. Super Mario was ridiculous. She was better than all the boys and they accused her of cheating. Scott was just as bad at Wii Bowling as he was at real bowling. The group spent a great deal of time laughing at Scott. Allison had even pulled out her 'I'll let you see me naked' card, but it didn't have the same affect has it did before. Scott had seen her naked plenty of times already.

Stiles and Isaac were going to stay the night at Scott's, so when Allison took off for the night, they finally switched to Call of Duty. Scott had made the mistake of letting Stiles play over Xbox Live and he ended up getting into an argument with a thirteen year old brat. When he was about ready to wolf out and was threatening to hunt the kid down and rip out his throat, Isaac turned off the game.

"Amazing how getting into an argument with Erica over calling shotgun when riding with Derek doesn't cause you to wolf out, but getting half-assed threats from a child almost makes you," Scott said.

"Yeah, well he was being really mean. Take Jackson and add in Derek from when he first met him and sprinkle in some Lydia when she's pissed and that equals that kid."

" No more playing with strangers," Isaac said firmly. "It brings out your bad side, which it still surprises me that you even have one."

Scott and Isaac had gotten into a wrestling match in the middle of the living room when the phone rang. Neither of them paid any attention so Stiles took it upon himself to answer it. He made his way over to the house phone in the corner of the room. Huh. He hadn't used one of those in a while. Do people actually still use them often? He was so used to a cell phone.

"Hello, McCall residence," Stiles said after picking it up. The person on the other line spoke." Sure I'll get him."

Scott and Isaac had just tipped the coffee table over and knocked everything in the floor.

"Scotty boy, break up your fight with Isaac and stop destroying the living room before your mom kills you, your daddy is on the phone."

"My dad?" Scott asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, dumbass, that's what I said. Now get over here."

He handed the phone to Scott before going back to the couch. He and Isaac attempted to not listening as they started picking up the pieces of a glass candy dish that the two idiots had broken.

"Dad?" Scott asked into the phone.

"Yep," his dad said. "How's it going?"

"Its alright. I haven't heard from you in forever."

"I know, I'm sorry. I owe you a few birthday and Christmas presents. I've been having some difficult times lately, but everything worked out for the best recently. I just bought a new place in San Francisco and I was wondering if you wanted to come for a visit since I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure I can," Scott replied.

"I know its your spring break, I looked it up on Beacon Hills' website. I know you probably don't feel comfortable coming because I'm almost a stranger, right?"

"In a way, I guess," Scott admitted.

"Then bring Stiles along. Please, I want to see my only son and then I'll tell you everything."

"I'll think about it and ask mom and Stiles. We were going to hang out all week, and I'll have to cancel my plans with Allison."

"Allison, huh?" his dad said accusingly. "You'll have to tell me all about her."

"Definitely, you'd love her. And, damn, I'll need to talk to Derek."

"Who's Derek and why do you have to talk to him?"

"He's, uh, another friend I had plans with but its not important."

"Alright," his dad told him, "I'll give you a call about this time tomorrow to see what you say. I hope you come because I miss you and I know I'll never be able to make it up to you, but I'd like to see you."

"I'll have an answer for you then," Scott said.

After they hung up, which was awkward because his dad said 'I love you' and Scott felt forced to say it back but it was almost like saying 'I love you' to a stranger, he flopped back onto the sofa.

"What was that about?" Isaac asked.

"I'm sure you heard it all," Scott said looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, no," Stiles responded. "We didn't listen in for once. Kind of learned our lesson about that when Allison was describing some pretty disturbing things she wanted to do with you over the phone one day."

"E xactly," Isaac nodded. "I'm scarred for life after hearing that." He shuddered.

"Well he wants me to come see him because he just moved to San Franci sco. He knew I'd be uncomfortable going alone so he said I could bring you, Stiles."

"I'll go if you want me to. If its okay with you, Isaac."

"Its cool with me. I'll stay here and keep Allison company while you're gone. And Derek, even though I know he doesn't want it."

"I'll talk to my mom when she gets off in the morning and see what she says then I'll talk to Allison and Derek about it."

As he expected, his mom wasn't thrilled with the idea. When Scott expressed his interest in going because he could take Stiles she told him he could because he was seventeen and he was old enough to decide. Especially when he pulled the werewolf card and reminded her he could take care of himself.

That left dealing with Derek. Which was easier than expected. Derek was out on the reserve checking in on the progress on the house. He had finally got around to having the old house demolished. It was bittersweet to see it gone, but once the new house started going up, he felt much better. In a few short weeks it would be ready and Lydia would start her design nonsense.

"I'm not going to stop you from going to see your dad, Scott," Derek said when Scott asked.

"Really? You kind of gave the others a hard time."

"Yeah, because they haven't actually been away from the pack for a long period of time, I was concerned."

"Derek concerned? What is the world coming to?" Stiles muttered to Isaac who cracked up. A red eyed glare shut them up quickly.

"Like I was saying, I was concerned. I think you and Stiles will be fine though. There are a few conditions and warnings."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a pack in San Francisco . Some packs don't like outsiders in their territory . If they find out you're there, it could mean trouble to be careful. If they confront you just tell them you're visiting family and you'll be gone soon. And Tuesday is a full moon, so that adds to the problem. "

"That's the warning part , what are the conditions?" Scott asked.

"Call me if anything bad happens. I don't care what it is. If you have an issue with that pack. Even if you run into hunters. You're only a few hours away I can be there pretty fast."

After getting their okay from Derek, they headed to get the sheriff's approval. He had just gotten home from work when they walked into the house to ask him. He said yes because even though he knows Scott is more than capable of taking care of himself, it would be best if Stiles went along too. They didn't mention anything about possible issues with another pack.

Th at evening, after Scott had separated from Stiles and Isa ac, his dad called him back. He was insanely happy that Scott was going to come. So the following morning Stiles arrived to pick him up, bring ing Isaac along of course. Allison showed up and so did Derek, which was unexpected.

"Be careful and have fun. Remember I used to live in San Francisco," Allison said, "if you need ideas for something to do, call and ask." Scott agreed and Allison pounced on him making everyone uncomfortable until they broke apart.

Meanwhile, Stiles and Isaac didn't give in to public displays of affection, ever. T here wasn't any real reason, they just didn't see the point flaunting their relationship in front of others. T he most extreme they ever went for was a hug. So when they were saying their goodbyes, Stiles tried to be funny, which wasn't hard since he was Stiles after all.

He had just given Isaac a hug when he got a surprised look on his face and pointed behind everyone. "Holy crap look at that huge bird in the tree!"

Everyone turned at the same time to look, even Isaac, but he grabbed Isaac, jerked his head back around and kissed him full on the mouth. It wasn't the first time, but it stunned Isaac.

"There's no bird," Scott said dumbly.

"Of course not ," Allison said, "they just wanted to kiss without anyone looking."

Derek just grumbled something unintelligible before he said, "make sure you call me if anything happens. And be careful , especially on the night of the full moon. "

"I don't know whether to like concerned Derek or be afraid because its creepy," Stiles said only to receive a death glare in return.

Melissa just waved from the porch before they climbed into the jeep and headed of f into the sunset.. Well, not really since it was ten in the morning.

The trip took about two and a half hours with only one pit stop. About an hour down the road, Scott had to pee. Badly.

"Couldn't you have piss ed before we left like a normal person?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't have to go then!" Scott said pleadingly. "Please! Or you'll have to get this seat cleaned."

"Alright, let me find a rest s top or a gas station or something and I'll pull in."

"Just pull over and I'll walk into the woods really quick," Scott said.

Stiles had no issue with pissing in the woods, but he didn't like the idea of a cop pulling up to see if something was wrong and he'd have to say 'no officer, just waiting for my friend, he went for a piss in the woods.' Luckily no such thing happened. Scott was back in three minutes.

The two best friends continued their journey peacefully. They fought over the radio, talked, and made fun of people driving by. Suddenly a giant truck came up on them really fast, the driver was way over the speed limit. Stiles and Scott both almost felt their hearts stop because it was a pretty scary experience. Stiles floored it up the road and away from the lunatic driver.

Finally they made it to San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles started to follow the directions Scott's dad had given them. They didn't even really have to drive into the city because Mr. McCall lived in the suburbs. When they found the place, it was a small but nice white house. There was a park across the street full of children playing, Stiles vaguely had the urge to go play too.

Scott's dad came out of the house immediately, ripped open the jeep door and pulled Scott into a rib shattering hug. Stiles got out and walked around and was met with a similar, but less violent hug.

"You've grown so much," he said looking at Scott. "And good to see you Stiles."

"I am seventeen now, dad," Scott said. "Its only been three years since you last saw me."

"I know. And there must be something in the water in Beacon Hills! I bet the ladies are all over you," Scott's dad said. "Both of you."

"Actually, not really," Stiles admitted. "We've been seen as losers for most of our high school career so far. Since we've come out of our 'shells' we've been kinda taken."

"Oh so you have a special lady too?" Mr. McCall asked. "I know Scott's with a girl named Allison."

"I, uh, actually have a boyfriend," Stiles muttered. "His name is Isaac."

"You're gay? I kind of always assumed, no offense."

"Offense taken!"

"Dad, Stiles isn't gay. He likes girls too."

"Oh, well this was awkward. Let's go catch up."

Scott's dad opened the back of the jeep and took their bags toward the house.

"Scott," Stiles whispered, "is it me or did your dad smell funny?"

"I thought so too, but I can't place the scent," Scott answered.

The house had an odd smell too, but they still couldn't figure it out. It wasn't very strong, but it still caused their noses to start burning. Scott's dad led them to a small bedroom with one bed.

"Sorry its not much. You'll have to work out how you're going to sleep."

"Its fine," Stiles said. "We've slept in the same bed before."

"Yeah, as long as Stiles doesn't come on to me," Scott laughed.

"That was one time, well multiple times in a short period of time, and I was ill. It took me a month to even look you in the eye properly after that. And don't pretend like you didn't enjoy my tongue in your mouth."

"I'm guessing 'ill' is code for being drunk or on some kind of drugs," Scott's dad laughed. "Don't worry, I was a teenager once, I won't say anything."

The spent most of the rest of the day in the living room talking. Scott and Stiles talked about school a lot. Stiles let Scott do most of the talking because it was his dad. Finally they got to Allison. Ah, yes, Allison. Scott went into vivid details about her causing Stiles to do gagging motions behind his back.

They talked about their pack but just referred to them as friends. They had to dodge around a lot because of the werewolf stuff. It had made up so much of their life lately that it was really difficult.

"You two still eat meat right? I remember you did but I don't know if you've stopped or anything."

"Dad, that is a ridiculous question," Scott said.

"Gotcha." his dad laughed.

They ended up having thick juicy pork chops for dinner. Stiles and Scott both _wolfed _down two each. Scott's dad was watching in shock.

"What?" Scott asked. "We're growing boys."

His dad just laughed at him.

They went to bed that night and figured out how they were going to sleep. They ended up just sleeping side by side like normal. The best wasn't really wide enough, but it worked.

"Scott, have you figured out what that smell is yet?"

"Nope. It smells perfumey and its irritating my breathing. It almost feels like I'm going to have an asthma attack."

"I'll crack the window," Stiles said rolling out of the bed. "Maybe your dad is a crossdresser and he wears perfume." Scott just growled.

"What are we going to do on the full moon?" Scott asked.

"Maybe we can lie to your dad and say we want to go out on our own for the night. Its a full day away and I feel edgy, I don't think we'll be able to control it enough to hold it back."

"Me too. Maybe its because we're away from the pack. It would probably be worse if you weren't here. I'm glad you came, Stiles."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, buddy," he yawned.

They woke up to the smell of bacon the next morning. Scott's dad said he was taking them to the mall in a couple of hours. They were pretty happy to be going out to do something.

"I'm not going to make you guys stay with me," he said. "You're old enough to go off on your own. We'll meet in two hours in the food court for lunch though, okay? Don't get into too much trouble."

There were quite a few interesting stores for them to visit. This particular mall was massive compared to the mall back in Beacon Hills. Stiles was tempted to go into the Build-A-Bear they passed and see if they had wolves.

Stiles had just dragged Scott over to a store window that had the coolest stuff in it when the smelled another wolf. They turned to find a young woman standing there with red eyes. They knew theirs had flashed yellow at the perceived threat.

In the background there was a group of about eight young people. Obviously it was her back, there were three girls and the rest were boys. Most of them looked to be around Scott and Stiles' age, but there were a few older ones.

"What is your business in our territory?" the alpha asked. She wasn't menacing or threatening them, she was being rather friendly.

"We're just visiting my dad," Scott answered.

"Please don't kill us!" Stiles cried. It wasn't his proudest moment.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you," she laughed. "Where are you from?"

"Beacon Hills," Scott answered.

"Beacon Hills? That's Hale territory isn't it?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, Derek's our alpha."

"Derek? I remember him. Before the fire his family and mine were great friends. I'm like three years younger so I doubt he remembers me. I'm Jasmine."

"I'm Scott and this is my best friend Stiles."

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"Until Thursday," Stiles answered.

"You'll have to join me and my pack before you leave. Maybe on the full moon. I'm sure you're feeling weird being away from home, we might be able to help. Its sort of a tradition in my family. Wolves that come peacefully into our territory are asked to join us. It could be for dinner, training, or anything."

"That actually sounds perfect," Scott said. "We're definitely feeling jittery. It'll probably be worse the closer we get to the full moon."

"Most likely, I'll give you my number, give me a call if you need anything. A word of advice though, be very careful. A few months ago a hunter rolled into town and her and her boyfriend are packing heat. Two of my pack were shot by them. The first hunters we've had here since the Argents left over a year ago."

"The Argents came to Beacon Hills," Scott told her.

"They give you any trouble?"

"Oh yeah. A bit here and there. I was beaten by grandpa Argent, it's a long story and I wasn't even a werewolf at the time. Scott, here, is dating the daughter."

"Allison?" Scott nodded. "Ah, yeah, she was oblivious to it all when they were here. Jordan over there," she nodded to a boy their age in her pack, "was in love with her. She rejected his advances though. Then we found out who the family was."

"They've been through a lot. We've broken up a few times too. Her dad is pretty cool with us being together now."

"We'd be here for days telling you about our encounters. Hunters, alpha packs, kanimas. You name it, we've seen it," Stiles said.

"Sounds like you get more excitement in a small place like Beacon Hills than we do here," Jasmine laughed. "We'll I'll let you two go. Don't forget to give me a call."

Two of them went to the food court a little while later and waited for Scott's dad. He came back empty handed, it made them wonder what he had been doing the whole time.

"What have you boys been up to? I see you didn't find anything," he said.

"We just walked around," Scott replied. "What about you?"

"I was trying to find a few things but no luck," he said.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look. They were both thinking the same thing. _Lies_. Scott's dad was lying.

"Well, I know what I want for my birthday!" Stiles said. He was staring at Scott and giving an innocent looking expression.

"Keep dreaming," Scott laughed. "That stuff was way too expensive."

"I meant you could drop hints to my dad or something for me," Stiles sighed.

That night after they ate dinner, Scott's dad got a mysterious text. My dad texts? Eww, Scott thought. After replying, he had to pop out for a while. He didn't know how long he'd be gone. While they were alone, Stiles suggested they call Derek.

"What's wrong?" was his greeting when he answered.

"Nothing is wrong, Derek," Stiles said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to tell you who we met today," Scott told him. He was holding the phone out, they didn't need speakerphone.

"Who?" Derek asked sounding bored. They thought they detected curiosity in his tone though.

"A girl named Jasmine. She's the alpha of the local pack and she said she remembers you. She doubts you'll remember her because she's about three years younger," Scott said.

"I remember another pack visiting a few times with a little girl when I was a kid," Derek said. "That's all I remember. What happened?"

"Nothing happened big guy," Stiles said. "She just invited us to spend the full moon with her and her pack. She said they traditionally invite peaceful visitors. Not to mention we're feeling weird so it'll probably be a rough one."

"That'll be separation from the pack," Derek answered. "It would be worse if Scott went alone. He might've ripped his dad to shreds or something. I'm sure Jackson, Erica and Boyd are feeling about the same."

"That's what I thought," Scott said.

"Be careful. When you're away from the pack you're going to be easily set off. You could accidentally set one another off. You do have some level of control, so you're not going to kill one another but it could turn ugly. Probably the worst is an argument or a minor injury."

"We'll try to watch it," Stiles said. "Oh and Jasmine warned us of some hunters. She said they were the first ones in the area since the Argent's left."

"Be extremely careful then," Derek told them. "Actually, I want you to check in with me. Not because I don't trust you to not reveal yourselves, but because I don't know what tricks those hunters could have to lure you out. Call me or text me once an hour. If you don't, I'll text you. If I don't get a reply I'm coming for you."

"You can't come alone Derek," Stiles said.

"Trust me, I won't be. Isaac and Allison will both be with me. They won't leave me alone, I'm actually sitting at Scott's house alone for the first time all day. Both of them have been here but I just finally managed to send them away."

After hanging up with Derek, Stiles left Scott alone to call Allison while he left the room to call Isaac. When they were finished with those calls, Scott called his mom, Stiles called his dad.

Scott's dad didn't get back until after midnight. Scott and Stiles had fallen asleep against one another on the couch watching tv. Mr. McCall threw a blanket over them and headed to bed himself.

They woke up on the couch the following morning and they were both stiff from it. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. Scott's dad was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Dad, do you mind if Stiles and I go out alone tonight? We just want to check out some places," Scott lied. "Allison used to live here and she recommended some stuff."

"I don't see why not. Since I haven't been there for you, I'll be a cool dad and say if you get drunk, call me. Don't drive yourselves back. And I won't tell your mom or Stiles' dad."

"Deal!" Stiles said.

"Just be careful, it's a full moon and the freaks come out on full moon nights," he joked. They both gave him a weird look. "Its kind of true, okay? I've seen it. Freaky hobos, weird accidents, crazy people."

"If you say so," Scott muttered.

Scott's dad was busy making them more pancakes when it started getting interesting. Scott bumped Stiles by accident.

"Watch it, you oaf," Stiles growled lowly.

Scott's jaw dropped in surprise, but before Stiles could apologise, Scott's eyes flashed yellow and he launched a glob of butter at Stiles face. Stiles retaliated by throwing a piece of sausage and hit Scott in the eye. He snarled in challenge. Stiles growled loudly in return, luckily it sounded human enough for Scott's dad not to notice anything weird. He threw another piece of sausage, but Scott ducked and it hit Scott's dad in the head.

"Are you two okay?" he asked turning around causing them to snap out of their anger.

"Yeah. Just a little stiff," Scott said. "We really need to not sleep on sofas anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly before sunset Stiles and Scott headed for the location that Jasmine texted them. They were feeling hungry so Stiles pulled into a gas station and they walked inside. They passed a woman who looked to be in her thirties always down the chip aisle. Both of them got severely choked up because she was wearing way too much perfume. They just smiled at her and moved to pick out their chips and headed for the sodas.

They parked around the side of the building which was already in the shadows when they came out. The woman with the stifling perfume was sitting in her vehicle.

"I think that woman is checking us out," Scott mumbled. "She keeps looking at us!"

"She can look all she wants," Stiles answered.

They climbed into the jeep and Stiles rolled down his window. Both of them tore into their bags of chips and drank their drinks. When they were finished, Stiles moved to turn the key to start the jeep. Something flew through the window and landed in Scott's lap.

"What the-?" Scott started to say as the thing exploded and gas filled the jeep. Both of them lost consciousness.

They woke up in a room that was obviously underground and it had to have been at least an hour because Scott and Stiles looked at one another and the pull of the moon was almost unbearable. They hadn't wolfed out yet, but it was only a matter of time. Both of them were strapped to a flat surface.

"What happened?" Stiles asked taking in the fact that they were half naked.

"I think that's obvious, Stiles," Scott said rolling his eyes. "Hunters got us."

"Don't pull that on me, Scott. You know what I mean. How did anyone know what we were?"

"Don't know," Scott answered.

"I'm sure its been over an hour, so Derek will know something's wrong. Your dad will realise too when we don't come back."

There was a sound of clicking heels upstairs and a door opened. A woman came down the stairs. The woman from the gas station.

"Finally you're awake. Werewolves are no fun when they're sleeping."

"Cut the crap lady, who are you, why are we here, what do you want from us and how did you know what we are?" Stiles snapped.

"Who I am is no concern of yours. You're here because you're werewolves of course. I want information from you and I want fun. And I knew what you were because of my perfume. Its wolfsbane and it causes werewolves to get choked up and their eyes change just long enough to let me see."

"What kind of information?" Scott asked warily.

"Information about your pack," she said as though it was obvious. "I've been after them forever. They hide themselves well."

"We aren't from here," Stiles sighed. "We don't know anything about them. And would you mind defining what you mean by 'fun?'"

"Torture obviously. Not what your perverted minds are thinking."

"Good. I was scared there would be some freaky Kate Argent crap going on here," Stiles laughed hysterically. "Well, not good because I've been tortured enough in my life, but still."

"You knew Kate?" the woman asked.

"Unfortunately," Scott said.

"Lovely. She was a friend of mine." She walked over to a cabinet and started rummaging around. She returned with a whip. Stiles' stomach lurched uncomfortable. "Let's get started. I'll work on breaking some kind of information out of you before my partner gets here."

Scott didn't know whether to be horrified or glad she decided to start on Stiles. He watched in terror though as the whip snapped against Stiles' stomach with a sickening sound. It made him feel sick. Apparently it made Stiles feel sick as well because he suddenly didn't look very good.

After the whip hit him two more times, she got close to Stiles' face and asked, "ready to share anything?"

Instead of answering, he opened his mouth and puked right in her face. Scott tried to hold back his laugh but he couldn't. Only Stiles could manage to barf on his torturer. The woman shrieked in disgusted and stomped off toward the stairs saying she's be back. Scott heard her mutter a few names in there as well, none of which were nice.

"Stiles, that was awesome!"

"Believe me, it wasn't planned," Stiles gasped. "I think it was something I ate mixed with the feeling in my stomach when she came at me with the whip."

Scott started tugging on the straps. "Well it bought us time." They wouldn't give. "Damn it. What are these made of?"

"Derek will realise something is wrong," Stiles said.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek noticed that it was passed Stiles and Scott's check in time. He figured they might've forgot so he called both of their phones. He didn't get an answer on either. Derek had started to grow uneasy. He called Allison and Isaac and told them because he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he left without them.

He pulled up to Stiles' house and Isaac came bounding toward the car. Allison was already on the curb waiting for them. She had her bow in hand and a quiver of arrows thrown over her shoulder.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked.

"Apparently Scott or Stiles didn't call and they didn't answer when Derek called them," Isaac told her.

Derek hit the highway going almost a hundred miles per hour. There was very little traffic and he and Isaac were keeping their eyes peeled for cops. Derek turned a two and a half hour trip into thirty minutes or a maybe a little more.

Once in San Francisco he followed the directions to Scott's dad's house. When they pulled up, the house was black.

"When I talked to them earlier, they said the local alpha told them to come around for the full moon," Derek told them. "Looks like they left."

They got out and sniffed around. "Derek, I'm going to follow Scott's dad. If something is wrong, we'll have to tell him. I'll find him and if anything happens call me and I'll tell him."

"Fine, but be careful." Isaac ran off down the road following the scent. Derek got back into the car with Allison and kept his head close to the window. The trail was mostly dead.

"Stop!" Allison shouted. "There's Stiles' jeep." She was pointing at a gas station.

Stiles' jeep was in the dark beside the building. Derek pulled up and the windows were down in it. He got out and sniffed around. He noticed something in the floor of the jeep.

"Hunters," he told Allison. "I smell wolfsbane faintly. And there's some kind of smoke bomb in there too."

"Can you follow the wolfsbane?" Allison asked.

"Maybe. Its fading, but I think I can track it." He pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the road.

* * *

The woman had taken the whip to Scott next. He didn't throw up on her, but he never talked. Finally she left him to bleed when there was a knock on the door upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"It'll be fine," Scott said. His stomach was covered in blood and bruises.

Then started to hear a man's voice upstairs.

"Um, Scott, her 'partner' is here," Stiles gulped.

Scott was busy listening to the talking upstairs.

"-found them at the gas station," the woman was saying. "It was getting dark so I just gassed them and then dragged them into my vehicle."

"I take it you've already started on them?"

"Yeah, one of the little monsters threw up on me," she sighed. "I took the whip to both of them though. One is bleeding pretty badly."

"Let's have our dinner before we go down."

"Dinner? What about your son?"

"He and his friend went out on their own tonight. His girlfriend recommended some hot spots because she used to live here."

Then they started talking about boring stuff.

"Stiles, its my dad," Scott said sadly. "We're going to be tortured and killed by _my dad_."

"No, Scott. No. Once he knows its us, he's not going to do anything."

"I hope you're right Stiles."

"At least we know what that smell was now," Stiles added. Scott looked confused. "The smell on your dad and in his house! It was wolfsbane."

They waited and waited. Finally the door at the top of the stairs opened and the woman flicked on the lights. Scott's dad followed behind her.

* * *

Derek and Allison followed the dying wolfsbane trail. It led them to a house in a very nice neighbourhood. Allison pulled out her phone to call Isaac.

"We found where Scott and Stiles are. Stiles' jeep was at a gas station and Derek sniffed out a wolfsbane trail."

"I followed Scott's dad, I'm just waiting it out. Want me to come meet you guys?"

"We'll probably need help," she told him. She told him the address.

"Hang on, that's where I am."

They watched as Isaac stepped out from behind a bush.

"So Scott and Stiles are being held captive in the same place his dad is in?" Allison said slowly and in disbelief.

"Seems so," Derek said. "Let's go."

He led them around the back of the house. After finding no easier ways in, Derek kicked down the back door.

* * *

Scott and Stiles watched as Mr. McCall descended the stairs. When he got to the bottom there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Go check it out," the woman said. "I'll get out your usual."

He headed back up the stairs. Seconds later he came flying back down them. "Yeah, honey, we've got a problem."

A figure jumped down the entire length of stairs. When it landed they saw that it was Derek. Two figures followed. Isaac and Allison.

"STILES!" Isaac yelled running the length of the room. Scott's dad whipped around and his jaw dropped at the sight of his son and Stiles.

Allison didn't even bother saying anything, she just took off toward Scott.

Derek crouched down and was about to attack but Scott yelled, "Derek, no, that's my dad!"

"You have my son prisoner in your basement?" Scott's dad yelled at the woman.

"He's a werewolf, of course I do. Its not like I knew he was your son, you never let me meet him before. The fact that he is your son won't stop me so you can help me or you can go. Your choice." She pulled out a gun.

_Where the hell did that gun come from?_ Scott thought.

"I am not helping you torture and kill my son. I've helped you in the past but this is crossing the line."

Isaac had managed to get Stiles free and Allison took her bow and aimed for the woman's arm. The arm that was holding the gun. She fired and the arrow grazed the woman's wrist but she didn't drop the gun. She didn't even flinch.

"Sweetheart, I've been trained with the best, you'll have to do better than that," the woman taunted.

"So have I," Allison spat. "Even if she was a lunatic, my aunt Kate was the best and she taught me."

"You're Allison? I met you once when you were a little girl," she said. "We'll have a cozy catch up later."

Isaac moved to start freeing Scott. Stiles helped a little as well. Allison kept her bow loaded and at the ready. Scott's dad was attempting to talk to her into putting the gun down. Derek was angry and had wolfed out and was lingering behind Scott's dad.

Miraculously, Scott or Stiles hadn't lost it the whole time, and now that Derek, Isaac, and Allison were there, they felt much better. Once Scott was free, he, Stiles, and Isaac wolfed out and started toward the woman. Allison stood in the back with her bow still ready. Derek approached the woman though. She was surrounded.

The crazy woman suddenly fired at Scott and the bullet hit him in the stomach. He just put his hand to it and said, "lady, I've been shot before. That's not going to stop any of us."

Scott ended up on the floor seconds later, completely unconscious. The woman pointed the gun at Stiles next. Allison fired her arrow and it struck the woman's thigh. She fired a shot at Stiles, but he dropped to the floor. The bullet collided with the stone wall on the other side of the room.

Isaac and Derek moved in immediately. Derek broke her wrist and the gun fell to the floor. Isaac had her in a head lock.

Scott's dad rushed over to his unconscious son and dropped to his knees beside him. "What do we do?"

Stiles ran for the gun. "Derek find a lighter." Derek nodded and ran to his car. "Scott? Come on, wake up buddy." He gently slapped Scott on the cheek. He cracked open an eye.

Stiles emptied the gun and took a bullet and pulled it open.

"No wonder he dropped so fast," Isaac said. "That bullet was packed with wolfsbane. Enough to kill quickly."

Derek returned and Stiles dumped the wolfsbane into his hand. Derek handed him the lighter and he caught the wolfsbane on fire. Allison had dropped to her knees at Scott's head and had her and on his forehead.

"This is gonna probably hurt," Stiles whispered.

"No, it is definitely going to hurt," Derek said.

Stiles glared at him before slapping his wolfsbane covered palm into the wound. Scott cringed and let out a loud cry of pain. The wound, which hadn't got that bad yet, started to quickly heal.

Scott sat up and pulled Allison into a hug, then Stiles. He ignored his dad for the time being.

"What do we do with her?" Isaac asked about the woman.

"No clue," Derek said thoughtfully.

"Kill her," Scott's dad mumbled. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"We are not going to kill someone," Stiles said. "There's been enough of that. Starting with Peter."

"She was going to kill you guys, Stiles," Isaac said. "And then probably the rest of us."

"Turn her into what she hates," Scott said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, Scott, but why do that? She'd just heal and smell us out and come after us."

"I've got an idea," Allison said. She stood up and walked over to the cabinets. She opened at least four doors before finding what she was looking for and returning to the group. "If Derek wants, he can bite her, I'll trap her with this mountain ash, and she can stay there and since this is another pack's territory, we tell them where she is and let them deal with her."

"Jasmine did say she shot two of her pack members," Stiles said. "So makes sense to me."

"Call this Jasmine girl," Derek told Stiles, "we'll wait for her to get here. Let her make the choice. I'm not biting anyone else."

Jasmine showed up with a few members of her pack half an hour later. She and Derek spoke on their own for a few minutes leaving everyone else in the basement to make sure the woman didn't attempt an escape.

When Derek and Jasmine came back to the basement, Derek just said, "let's go."

"Wha-?" Stiles started. "Just like that?"

"Yes."

"We'll take care of everything," Jasmine assured him. "Sorry you didn't make it to us before all this happened. Maybe next time. I'll be sure to give you a call Derek." Stiles and Isaac noticed her wink at Derek and started snickering.

Derek nodded and led them out. Scott's dad followed too.

"I think we all need to have a different kind of talk," Mr. McCall said. "All of you, come to my house."

Derek glared at being ordered, but nodded. He, Stiles and Isaac climbed into the Camaro, which Scott and Allison got in the car with Scott's dad.

"Explain how you got into this," Scott demanded, "then we'll tell you about us."

"Not my finest moment, but I met Rebekah when I was still with your mom. I took a liking to her. Did she ever tell you why we divorced?"

"Yeah, when I turned fifteen. She said she caught you in a bunch of lies and found out you were seeing someone else."

"True, and the only reason you never met her during the short time you lived with me was because your mom threatened to cut my nuts off if I exposed you to some 'whore.' We've been together ever since, but she refused to explain what exactly she did for a living. Almost a year after being together, she told me. I thought she was crazy, but she had a werewolf chained up in a warehouse. She fed me all this stuff about how they were monsters that killed for no reason. I've believed that for several years. Until I walked into that basement and realised you two were there."

"Why didn't you live together then?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Because Rebekah and her family are rather close. They never liked me, so we lived apart the entire time because we've always been near some part of her family. Its kinda hard to explain. I have no clue why they never liked me. Even her friends hated me. Except one. Kate Argent."

"What?" Allison asked. "You knew my aunt?"

"So she was your aunt?" Allison nodded. "I remember her bragging about her niece's archery skills, makes sense now. Kate loved me for some reason. Never understood why. She probably liked any good looking guy probably."

"Unfortunately," Derek mumbled.

"Sorry?" Scott's dad asked curiously.

"Uh, Derek and Kate Argent had issues," Isaac attempted.

"Yeah, the psychotic bitch burned my entire family alive," Derek growled.

"You're a Hale? Damn, she never even let on that she did that. At least not around me. Rebekah probably knew."

Derek remained silent why the others took turns telling about how they were dragged into the mess that was the supernatural world. It was a summarised version because they didn't want to be there for a year. Scott's dad listened with complete attention.

"Needless to say, I'm going to give that stuff up. You can all stay here for the night if you want, I'm going to give you all of my stuff and you can just take it with you. Scott, Stiles, you can go home if you want to, I'd understand."

"We will go home with the others in the morning," Scott said, "but I've got an idea."

"Uh oh," Stiles mumbled earning a whack to the head by Scott. Isaac growled.

"We'll take a trip this summer. Maybe go to the beach or something. We can either make it a pack trip or just a few of us. I doubt Jackson would want to go anywhere with us, or Derek." Derek didn't say anything. "And you can come dad, you can meet our pack, and we can reconnect or whatever while everyone else is doing what they want."

"And no one has to deal with the pack separation anxiety," Allison said.

"Is that what is called?" Isaac asked with a laugh.

"No, I just thought of it. I'm going to get Danny to write up something about it for future reference when he comes back from Hawaii."

"If you want to do that, son, I will," Mr. McCall said.

The following morning, Scott's dad took all of his stuff he'd accumulated during his years with Rebekah. A few crossbows, guns, different varieties of wolfsbane, mountain ash, things that none of them but Derek had ever heard of, and things he and Rebekah had clearly made on their own. They loaded it all into Derek's Camaro since he could deal with the wolfsbane smell better than the others.

Scott said bye to his dad and his dad promised to call more. Stiles climbed into the drivers seat of the jeep as Derek drove off down the road leaving them all behind. It didn't really matter, there wasn't any room in the back seat for anyone anyway. Scott and Allison climbed into the back of the jeep and Isaac climbed in beside Stiles.

Scott's dad waved from the porch and they started their journey back to Beacon Hills. It was certainly a spring break Scott or Stiles would never forget. Well, they could only forget it if someone even worse happened to them in the future.


End file.
